


¡El intrépido gato que se enamoró!

by 1Lian_Vand1



Category: xicheng - Fandom
Genre: Koi Suru Neko Wa Kujikenai, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lian_Vand1/pseuds/1Lian_Vand1
Summary: NyanCheng busca desesperadamente ayudar a su ángel, al gran "Zewu-Jun".¿Los "ancianos esos" (como los llamó NyanCheng) le exigen una esposa?¡Entonces, él sería su esposo! ¡De esa manera dejarán que su ángel sonría como es destinado a que lo haga!Pero...¿Acaso NyanCheng será su destino?
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Kudos: 12





	¡El intrépido gato que se enamoró!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Koi suru neko kujikenai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738102) by Gumi. 



Aguardando...  
Aguardando pacientemente a que su ángel bajase de esa exhaustiva colina para alimentarlo y mimarlo, tal y como se había acostumbrado sólo con él.

¿Se había domesticado...?

Nah... 

NyanCheng no era un minino doméstico, él era libre, venía cuando tenía hambre, se iba cuando era alimentado y atendido.  
Eso no significa que sea...

—Miaw~

Exclamó mas no con tanta evidencia su alegría por volverlo a ver.

Ahí se encontraba, su "ángel" con esa sonrisa amable tan característica suya.

—¿Me extrañaste?

No... No debía darse cuenta de cuánto le importaba a este indomable gato.

—Miaw...

Una risilla tan sutil, iluminó el día de este pequeño ser.

—Aquí, mira lo que te traje...

Oculta entre una de sus alargadas mangas, mostró una pequeña bolsita blanca que podía olfatearse desde el lugar de NyanCheng como deliciosa comida gatuna.

—¡Miaw!

—Entiendo, entiendo...

Depositó su contenido en un pequeño platito púrpura que el humano siempre traía para él (NyanCheng quería pensar que era especial y solamente para él)

Se acercó cauteloso hasta el platillo y no tardó en dejar que sus mejillas se llenaran de la comida.

Su ángel sólo bajaba una vez al día así que debía disfrutar al máximo cada alimento que este le traía, los demás ratos de libertad se dedicaba a cazar alguna que otra avecilla o comer los frutos que encontrara en el bosque.

Apenas el plato quedó vacío, un suspiro cansado fue percibido por el menor alzando la mirada.

Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de aquellas casi imperceptibles manchas grisáceas bajo los ojos de su ángel, una sonrisa cada vez más sutil, casi como si quisiese extinguirse, tes ligeramente más blanquecina...

—Miaw.

Llamó.  
Por supuesto, fue bien recibido por una cálida mirada, que nuevamente quería creer que era sólo para él.

—No te preocupes... Sólo estoy algo cansado...

Eso no lo explicaba ni lo justificaba.  
Eso no le daba a entender nada.

Muy pocas veces, NyanCheng dejaba que manos humanas se frotaran contra su lomo (por no decir que solamente fueron 2 simples veces, mas de eso se hablará más tarde) pero esta situación era necesaria...

Se acercó hasta el joven, siendo atendido con tanto amor que era imposible no sentirse embriagado por esta sensación...  
Fue en ese momento de calma en que comenzó a hablar.

—Yo... No sé qué hacer... Los ancianos Lan cada día se portan más persistentes en que busque una pareja...

Un fastidiado gruñido se escapó de los labios del gato, sin embargo, eso sólo le trajo ternura al líder de Secta.

—Sé que lo mejor para mi secta es que consiga rápidamente una esposa con quien pueda procrear un heredero pero...

Nuevamente aquel cansado suspiro.

—No es algo que yo quisiera hacer por elección...

—¡Miaw!

¡¿Qué clase de idiotas sin cerebros se atreverían a causarle tanto mal a su ángel?!  
¡¿Acaso esos ancianos querían morir?! (De todas formas no faltaría mucho si tan ancianos ya estaban, pensaba NyanCheng)

Los gráciles dedos también propiciaron caricias detrás de sus orejitas.

—No te preocupes... Todo va a estar bien...

Un tenue crujido fue suficiente para que NyanCheng se pusiese a la defensiva, dejando a su ángel todavía sentado detrás suya.

—Oh, ¿Zewu-Jun?

¡Él es una de esas malditas excepciones que se atrevieron a tocar su azabache pelaje!

—A-Yi, buenas tardes.

Su vista bajó hacia el minino.

—¡NyanCheng! ¡Mira lo que te traje!

El pequeño animal volvió su rostro a un lado.

—¿Nyan... Cheng...?

El nombre dejó atónito a, al parecer, _"Zewu-Jun"_.

—Ese es el nombre que decidí darle. Lo ví solitario hace unas noches, cuando patrullaba la zona.

Explicó sin perder ni un segundo su alegre sonrisa.

Nuevamente se fijó en el pequeño animal.

—Hey, no seas tan malagradecido, estoy seguro que esta vez te gustará.

 _"Mmm..."_  
Lo pensó el animal por breves instantes.

La última vez que fue tan confiado con este mocoso, se aprovechó de su cercanía para mimarlo en contra de su voluntad.  
A pesar que le gustó, ni en mil vidas lo aceptaría.

Bueno... Si su ángel estaba aquí, este mocoso no se atrevería a hacerle algo, ¿No es así?

Con pasos cortos se acercó hasta el menor.

—¡Tadá~!

Un hermoso collar de correa púrpura en donde tintineante colgaba una campanilla brillante de plata.  
Aún si no mostraba expresión de sorpresa, admiración o felicidad, sus ojos, que desde un principio llevaban un azul casi imperceptible, resplandecían con tal muestra de regalo.

Salió del trance al sentir como era tomado nuevamente por las manos de este tal _A-Yi_.

—¡Miaw!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, sólo voy a ponerte el collar, ¿De acuerdo?

Bueno... Si sólo era eso, no importaba mucho...

Se dejó atender con calma ante la atenta mirada de devoción de su ángel.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Zewu-Jun? Luce muy pensativo.

NyanCheng se dio cuenta que al menos este mocoso y él compartían el sentido de perspicacia.

—Oh, ¿Soy muy evidente? Cuánto lo lamento...

—Bueno, yo no diría que evidente...

Al menos... Este mocoso parece importarle el bienestar de su ángel...  
Los mimos por parte de este fueron bien recibidos...

¡Pero sólo por esta vez!  
Que no se acostumbre.

—¿Sigue pensando en la propuesta de matrimonio, Zewu-Jun?

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Es lo que más se comenta en el Receso de las Nubes.

—Está prohibido–

—¡Pero no fui yo! Solamente escuché rumores...

Qué excusa más conveniente.

—Aunque, ¿No sería mucho más fácil hacer una lista de cualidades imposibles de cumplir? Así tendría más tiempo de poder pensar en lo que realmente busca en una pareja y le daría entender a los ancianos Lan que sí está deliberando propuestas de matrimonio.

¡Qué idea para más brillante! ¡Es la misma que había pensado NyanCheng!

¿Este mocoso no tendrá alguna clase de telepatía...?

—No podría hacer eso... Sería demasiado...

—Sí, lo entiendo... ¿Entonces qué va a hacer?

Nuevamente esa apacible mirada.

—Todavía no lo sé...

—¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si adopta, Zewu-Jun? Ninguna ley estipula que _obligatoriamente_ debe ser un heredero de sangre.

Aquello le quitó las palabras de la boca, tanto al minino como a Lan Xichen.  
A NyanCheng por pensar que el mocoso de _A-Yi_ podría no ser tan improductivo como pensaba y Lan Xichen al darse cuenta lo especialmente hábil que era JingYi en poder encontrar ese tipo de vacíos legales.  
Sin embargo, sus valores debían prevalecer antes que todo.

—Yo... No podría adoptar a un niño por causas tan egoístas como esas...

—Mmm... Es un buen punto... Sólo era una simple idea...

El buen humor del joven fue decayendo, siendo su único consuelo el ronroneo del pequeño NyanCheng.

—Discúlpame, A-Yi... Sé que lo único que querías era ayudar y lo aprecio...

Ahora, también lo era las afectuosas caricias en el cabello que recibía por parte del mayor.

Nuevamente, sonrió.

—Ya es hora de volver, vamos, A-Yi.

Asintió, obediente, dejando delicadamente a NyanCheng sobre el nivel del suelo.

—¡Mañana volveremos, NyanCheng!

Como si de una afirmación sonase, el gatito hizo sonar la campana colgante.

Esos breves pero familiares momentos llenaban de vitalidad el alma de Lan Xichen.

—Qué descanses, _NyanCheng_.

Un incontrolable golpeteo en su pecho fue el único ruido que escuchó luego que su ángel dijiese su nombre con tanto afecto.

¿Qué era esto?

—¡Miaw!

¿A dónde van?  
¿Cómo sabe NyanCheng si volverán mañana después de ver cómo su ángel encontrarse tan abatido?

¿Estará bien?

¡Necesita averiguarlo!

Sus pequeñas patitas se movieron por sí mismas, siguiendo a las dos figuras pulcras, de un blanco puro.


End file.
